Jump in Naruto's Time
by Tsubaki800
Summary: What happens when someone throws a magical stone at the TV while your watching Naruto? MAJOR PROBLEM! Join Sisca, and her friends Bradford, Ryno and Jean-Luke as they encounter friends and foes alike, in the Great Shinobi world of Naruto. Summary is horrible I know, It's my first fanfic so take it easy on me, OK? Please review, all comments I am thankfull for.
1. Chapter 1

"…" normal talking

'**G..**' thoughts

**"…"** songs

Chapter 1

Sisca POV

"No, you idiot! Kakashi is stronger than Sasuke!" Jean-Luke shouted. "You're just saying that 'cause you don't like Sasuke's attitude, and may I remind you who killed Orochimaru in the Shippuden series?" Bradford retorted. That's how it all started.

We were watching Naruto. Jean-Luke, Bradford, Ryno and I were all enjoying it until Jean-Luke and Bradford got into an argument on who was stronger, Sasuke or Kakashi. Luckilly, my parents weren't home or else the tv would be switched off. Their shouts filled the empty house. I had had enough, and by the looks of it Ryno did too.

"Could you both please shut-up!" I shouted. "Yeah," said Ryno "Some of us are trying to watch." Jean-Luke then took the odd looking stone he had found outside and threw it at Ryno. After he dodged it, it hit the tv. As soon as it did, some weird blue portal opened and began to suck us in. I hung onto the table for dear life, but got sucked in anyway, along with the others.

After a few seconds, we had a bumpy landing into some kind of shallow river. At first I couldn't comprehend what had happened until I heard Bradford asking: "Where are we?" "More importantly, how did we get here?" asked Ryno. '**Good question.**' I thought. Then Jean-Luke said: "I have a question of my own, what are we wearing?!" "Huh?" That was the first time I looked at myself. I was wearing some kind of empire waist dress that was blue and white with blue sandals. Then I looked at the others. Ryno was wearing something similar to Inuyasha's Robe of Fire but with black sandals. Bradford was wearing an Altair robe from Assassin's Creed, but instead of white, red and brown, it was green, black and grey. Jean-Luke had something that looked like Shino's outfit, except it was yellow and orange.

Suddenly, we hear a scream. "Aaaaaaahhh, this really hurts, ya know!" I completely freeze with shock. '**That voice sounded awfully familiar.**' And Jean-Luke seemed to answer my thoughts. "Hey that voice sounded a lot like Kushina..." said Jean-Luke before trailing off. Everyone froze at the realization. My suspitions were confirmed. We had been sucked into Naruto's world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ryno POV

I…was speechless. I was utterly speechless. I, ok maybe, WE couldn't believe what just happened. We were all watching Naruto, and Jean-Luke threw something at the Tv and now we seem to be stuck in the middel of one big Shinobi mess!

Bradford was the first to find his voice. "So…any clue on how to get back?" "I second that question." Jean-Luke stated. However, before I could have a say, Sisca exploded.

"Are you crazy?! We can't leave now!" she shouted.

"And why not?" I retorted. She closed her eyes took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds, and released it, seemingly calmer.

She looked at us, and smiled.

"Guys, this is a huge opportunity." A huge opportunity? Did I hear that right?

"Huh?" Jean-Luke muttered. "Don't you see, we have the upper hand here." Bradford shook his head. "But we don't know any type of jutsu, and…" Sisca cuts him off. "I'm not talking about jutsu, I'm talking about knowledge. Who knows the Naruto series better than we do? We have done research on everything in it."

I finally caught what she was trying to say. "You're saying that…?" She nodded. "Yup, we can save Naruto's parents, maybe even everyone that died during the Kyuubi's attack." Jean-Luke sprang to life.

"What are we standing around for, let's go!" "Hang on." We all turned to Bradford, confused. "Not to be a spoil sport or anything, but should we really be doing this? I mean, for all we know, we could die doing this!" Bradford added with a nervous laugh. And I understood, he was scared. Sisca seemed to notice it too.

"Hey, when you do something for the right reasons, dying isn't a bad thing right?" I nodded and added, "Yeah, and don't forget the old saying, 'Got your back'? Well, we've got each others backs." I said, giving him a pat on his shoulder. He looks at us and smiles. "Thanks guys."

"Allright, now that the 'Buddy,buddy' thing is over, let's get going!" shouts Jean-Luke, taking a few confident steps forward, stops in mid-step, turns around and, with a confused look on his face, asks. "Hey, um which way is it?" That was enough to crack anyone up, as we all start to laugh.

Still giggling, Sisca walks to the front and simply states. "Follow me." And starts to run like an expert shinobi. '**Had she been practicing that?**' I thought as we followed. At least something good was going to happen out of all of this, and who knows, it might turn out to be a cool adventure.

Author POV

"Well, if those guys plan on fighting Tobi, they are going to need my help." Said an unknown figure in the shadows, watch them run off into the dark forest.

Author's Note

Ok, this is the newest chapter, I hope you guys like it thus far, however because of the arrangement I made with my dad, I will only be able to update on weekends and during the holidays, and no TOUCHING the computer during the exams. I got away with it tonight because I only signed up today, and I didn't have homework. So if I take long to update just know that I have not dropped the story. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sisca POV

"**This is crazy**." I thought as we ran.

Here we are probably heading to our deaths, and I'm smiling! Why am I smiling, again? Oh that's right. Because we had just been thrown into Naruto's world and we could possibly save Minato and Kushina.

However, I'm afraid the others weren't as enthusiastic as I was.

"Uh, Sisca not to complain or anything, but can't we slow down a bit?" Jean-Luke asked.

"Yeah, I'm tired." Bradford stated. I looked back towards them, rather annoyed.

"In case you have forgotten, time is of the essence here. If we don't make it in time…" Before I could say anything more, Ryno interrupted me.

"Shh, look there." He whispered, pointing infront of us.

"There it is, the building where Naruto was born." Said Bradford. "And…a bunch of dead ANBU." Whispered Jean-Luke kind of fearfully. Looking down, I saw what he meant. There were about three dead ANBU ninja lying in the river, with one of them still being strangled by non-other than, Tobi.

"**OK, time for some action**." "Alright, here's the plan," I whispered, "Jean-Luke, you go and distract him, Bradford you go in from behind and throw a punch , I'll come from the side and Ryno, you're the back up. If something goes wrong, it's all up to you to fix it."

"Hang on, how come I'm the distraction?" Jean-Luke queried. "Because you are the most irritating and that is bound to get his attention." I reasoned, quite pleased with myself that I was able to come up with a rather fullproof battle plan. Now to follow it through.

Author POV

High above them, hidden in the leaves. The unknown figure from before listened to Sisca's plan of action. "Splendid plan, if you wish to get your butt kicked in under five seconds. Man, these guys are such idiots, though the girl is kind of a cutie." He silently thought as he watched them set their plan into motion.

Jean-Luke POV

Oh rapture, I got stuck with the most dangerous part of the attack. Besides, this is Tobi we're fighting here, the guy that not even Minato could defeat. How the hell does Sisca expect me to distract him.

"Hi there!" I shout, jumping onto a rock. Tobi turns to look at me. My mind tells me to run but my body says otherwise. "Check it out," I say, turning around a wiggling my butt, "I'm Tobi!"

From where I stood I could feel his killer intent on me, and it nearly made me die of fear.

"How dare you insult me like that, you insufferable maggot!" he shouts, throwing a kunai at me. Thankfully, I was able to dodge it. "**OK, now to keep his attention until Bradford can hit him.**"

"Oh, still using kunai?" I said, spotting Bradford behind him. "And I thought the Great Tobi didn't need baby weapons like these!" Bradford was almost on top of him now. "**Here it comes**."

Bradford punches and…it goes straight through him?! What the h…oh yeah. I guess Sisca must have forgotten that he can phase through things.

Tobi grabs Bradford's arm and throws him in my direction. Having no where to go, I take the hit head on. "Ow! Bradford you were supposed to hit him!" I shout from my possition on the ground beneath him. He glares at me.

"How was I supposed to know he was going to do that, huh?!" he shout as Tobi gets ready for another attack. "**Oh please, Sisca help us**." I plead silently.

Thankfully, as though hearing my thoughts, I spot her running towards us with a kunai in her hand. Uh, worst weapon to use against Tobi, ever. And I was proved right, Tobi simply slaps it out of her hand and throws her against a rock before starting to strangle her.

I was trying my best to get up, but with Bradford still on top of me, I found that a rather hard task. What surprised me the most is that it didn't seem as if HE was making any effort to get up.

"You know it would help if you could get off me so we could help Sisca!" But it seems like my voice fell on deaf ears. "Hey, what's with you?" Instead of an answer, I hear: "Ryno?"

Following his gaze, I see a very angry looking Ryno running towards Tobi, literaly in full flame. "Let her go!" he shouts, before striking

Sisca POV

"**Oh, I am such an idiot.**" I thought. "**How could I have forgotten that Tobi can phase through attacks. Ugh, I'll scold myself later. Right now, I've got to save Jean-Luke and Bradford.**"

Thinking quickly, I grab one of the ANBU's weapons, a kunai, and run towards Tobi. Not the best weapon to have, but atleast it's something.

But even before I could launch an attack of any kind, Tobi intercepts me. After roughly knocking my kunai out of my hand, he grips my neck and flings me against a rock.

"**Ugh, so, well that went well.**" I thought as I saw him walking slowly towards me.

He graps my neck and starts to strangle me. Gasping for breath, I try a few meaningless kicks towards his chest. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot Ryno. But that wasn't the Ryno I knew. This one had flames dancing angrily around him. "Let her go!"

Author POV

Unknown to all, He was still watching, and was speechless when Ryno went into overdrive. "It…it can't be. I…didn't know this…would happen now." He managed to utter before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "**So… the Prophecy has been put in motion. No wonder I felt that deep connection to those four.**" Feeling some rather strong killer intent, he opens his eyes just in time to see Her flying back, towards the edge of a cliff. "Oh no!" he shouts before jumping down. Running in the shadows, he jumps onto the nearest ledge and, seeing Her above him, makes a few hand signs.

Ryno POV

"**No…this is not happening.**" I thought, as Tobi started to strangle Sisca. "**Tobi is not going to take my friends that easily.**"

To say that I was angry would probably be the understatement of the decade. I was overcome by rage. It was as if it just kept on boiling like oil on the stove, just waiting to take flame. Though I didn't notice it at the time, I truly was taking flame. My anger and hatred towards Tobi seemed to form flames of chakra around my body, thus making it seem as if I was on fire.

With new found courage I rush forward, pulling back my arm for a punch.

"Let her go!" I shout. But I didn't expect Tobi to throw Sisca over a ledge before turning around to face me. "**Big mistake.**" I thought as I punch him fullforce.

Tobi goes flying backwards into a tree. While he was down, I turn to run to the ledge to see if Sisca was OK, but I was met with a whole different scene. A guy wearing something similar to Kakashi's outfit, expect in white, silver and purple, with spiky black hair and brown eyes, is standing on the edge of the cliff with an unconscious Sisca in his arms. Seeing her unharmed, I calm down a bit.

"What the…who are you…and how did you…?" "I caught her with Lightning Dash jutsu," he said, placing her gently on the ground. From the corner of my eye, I see the bewildered looks on Bradford and Jean-Luke, who finally appear to have lifted themselves off the ground.

"By the way, my name is Kizuato." He says, turning back to us. Only now do I notice the scar on his right eye. Whether he is smiling or not, I can't tell, 'cause the guy wears a mask just like Kakashi.

"**I wonder what's behind that mask… wait where did that come from?**"

"Ugh, you think you can defeat me that easily?" Tobi is up on his feet again.

Author's Note

Here is some news everyone. I have gained a co-writer. His name is FireFoxImr.

He is one of my favourite authors… and I don't say that to just anyone. It takes a lot of writing skill to impress me, since I'm a huge book lover. Any way, The newest character on the scene, Kizuato, belongs to him, not me. If any of you are Naruto fans like me, Be sure to read his stories. They are Like A Boss! Until next time, ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

**I'm really sorry that this isn't a chapter, but what can I do? I have a Writer's Block, and exams are coming in three weeks time so it's study, study, study. That means I won't be able to update my story for five weeks. However, I am turning to you readers for help. I have put up a poll on my profile, so you who really want the next chapter, go and vote. I shall start writing the fourth chapter asap.**

**Thank you**

**~Tsubaki800~**


End file.
